Something's Coming
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Before Kurt knows it, he's flying down the stairs of the balcony, heading right for the stage doors and crashing through them, a man on a mission. Takes place right after 3x02


AN- So I'm seeing a lot of fics where people have Blaine turn down the audition. Sorry, no. Blaine has done a lot for Kurt and it's time for Kurt to do something for him.

Also, the second part is inspired by a picture on tumblr- it could contain **spoilers for episode 3** so please read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>Kurt can't help but stare at Blaine; he always looked so at home on a stage, when he performed. And it isn't like the pony shows from Dalton. This is Blaine- giving everything he had and more. It was enough to take Kurt's breath away.<p>

"You're auditioning for Bernardo?" Artie's confused voice rings across the auditorium, dancing along the walls all the way to the balcony, right into Kurt's ear.

And that's when it hits Kurt; when the memories come flying back ten speed. Their conversation during the booty camp- the way Blaine had obviously wanted Tony but stepped aside for Kurt.

The way Blaine wanted to win Regionals, but picked a song to sing with Kurt instead.

The way Blaine came to his school to serenade him goodbye, supporting Kurt's decision to head back home.

The way Blaine _transferred his junior year just to be with Kurt _even though Kurt would be leaving him.

Blaine is selfless; Blaine is wonderful. And Kurt feels like the worst boyfriend in the entire world.

Blaine's face, right now, it's _killing_ him. He wants this part and he's so clearly the best for the role. But he knows, in his heart of hearts that Blaine isn't going to take it.

Before Kurt knows it, he's flying down the stairs of the balcony, heading right for the stage doors and crashing through them, a man on a mission.

"Blaine!"

Four sets of eyes all whip around to face him but all Kurt sees is his absolutely perfect boyfriend.

"Uh, Kurt," Artie leans forward to speak into the mike, "You can't have a third audition. I mean, we shouldn't even have let you do the second one this is over kill."

"I'm not auditioning," Kurt announces, "Blaine is."

Blaine blinks. "What?"

"Blaine," Kurt steps close to him, grabbing his hand and holding it tight. "You…you were amazing just now. That last note? That entire performance. You were outstanding."

Blaine smiles- it's not his show smile; it's his _Blaine_ smile. It's his 'you got chocolate ice cream just for me?' smile. It's his 'we're really watching Disney movies tonight?' smile. It's the smile that he seems to reserve for Kurt.

Only for Kurt.

"But, babe, you need this for NYADA. I don't want to make you miss out on your dreams."

"By messing up your own?" Kurt counters. "You deserve this role. I-I don't. This isn't me. This is you and I can't…I can't be the reason why you give it up. You gave up everything else for me; don't do this."

Blaine just stares at him then, the same look from the coffee shop all those months ago. He cups Kurt's face in his hand and Kurt revels in the touch. Then Blaine leans in and covers Kurt's lips with his own.

And, wow, Kurt couldn't believe it had really been a few days since they'd done this. Wasn't that the whole point of Blaine transferring? That they could manage to sneak away, find empty classrooms and janitor's closets?

"Uh…guys?" Artie clears his throat sounding a million miles away. "Is Blaine auditioning or what?"

Kurt jumps and pulls away from Blaine, a blush creeping up on his skin. Miss Pillsbury looks as red as he does while Coach Bieste is grinning broadly. He chances a glance at Blaine and sees a goofy smile on his boyfriend's flushed and plump red lips.

"Go get 'em, Tony," Kurt whispers.

Blaine nods and Kurt slips off the stage as someone from behind the curtain appears to hand Blaine a script. He takes a seat in the front row and watches as his boyfriend embodies the role, captivating his tiny audience and rocking the stage. And when it's all said and done, Kurt is on his feet, applauding loudly.

Proud as ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine walks away from the cast list in a daze. He…he got it. He auditioned for the lead in the school musical as a junior and he got it.<p>

(Okay, yes, his competition consisted of just his boyfriend and maybe a couple other people but this was a big deal, okay?)

He turns the corner and slips out the door that leads into the courtyard, freezing as he takes in Kurt, leaning against the metal gating, looking upset.

Blaine panics; yes, Kurt told him to go for it. But what if he didn't really mean it? Or what if he's regretting his decision and now he hates Blaine? Blaine knows he'd drop the musical in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Kurt.

"Hey," he says cautiously.

Kurt looks up and smiles bashfully. "Hey. I saw the cast list."

Blaine winces. "About that-"

"Congratulations," and Kurt takes a red and yellow flower bouquet out from behind his back. "I know you're totally going to get flowers thrown at you on opening night. I wanted to be the first…"

Blaine takes them with a smile. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm madder at myself," Kurt says. "I-I never should have made you feel like it wasn't your part to go out for. I just let NYADA cloud my judgment and I was terrible to Brittany and I've been a bad boyfriend. So, those flowers, plus a dinner at Breadsticks whenever you're free – I know rehearsal schedules can be difficult – is my way to apologize."

Blaine lifts the flowers to his face and inhales. Then he grabs Kurt's hand, pulling him off the gate and into his arms, the flowers pressed gently into his back so they're not ruined.

"I forgive you."

Kurt _beams._ "I'll also be there opening night and any other night that I possibly can."

Blaine grins and gives Kurt a quick peck. Then he steps away, taking Kurt's hand as he does so (a move that's more than practiced) and leading him towards the parking lot.

"Rehearsals don't start until next week. What do you say we head back to your house, pop in a movie and cuddle?"

Kurt nods. "I approve. Let's watch West Side Story! We need to get you in character mode, Blaine."

Blaine chuckles, pulls Kurt closer. "Sounds perfect, babe."

* * *

><p>AN- The picture is SO adorable guys. I really hope it's Kurt giving the flowers to Blaine.<p> 


End file.
